Zelda El último Link
by DarkCronus
Summary: Hace siglos la guerra por el poder sagrado de la Trifuerza,la luz contra la oscuridad, sin embargo han pasado siglos desde la última pelea, ahora Hyrule es un lugar totalmente distinto... pero esa pelea sigue siendo la misma ...
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Cuenta la leyenda que héroes del pasado salvaron numerosas veces el reino de Hyrule, logrando salvar su hogar y dar prosperidad al reino, derrotando a la oscuridad y salvando a la princesa, pero... han pasado muchos años desde el último acontecimiento del héroe con espada y su traje verde, ahora el reino es una ciudad, los caballos, autos y las cucos, bueno ellas siguen siendo cucos... pero en fin la ciudad de Hyrule es muy avanzada y tecnológica y sus habitantes son simples humanos, pero hay una diferencia y es que hay algunos con unas características distintas a las de otros y es que son sus orejas, puntiagudas no como las de otros humanos, en fin todos convivían en paz y armonía en la ciudad, bueno casi todos...

–El día se acerca, muy pronto los elegidos se reunirán después de tanto tiempo ... el momento se acerca y no haré más que observar el destino de las diosas Nayru, Farore y Din – dice una voz de un anciano sentado en un bar bebiendo, atrayendo la atención de dos hombres y el cantinero.

–Con que, Naru, Fin y Faro he? – burla uno de ellos.

–Muchacho, has oído del destino? – le pregunta sin dejar de ver su cerbeza

–Destino? Ja, puras patrañas anciano! Has bebido mucho por hoy – discute el cantinero

–El verdadero poder regresará, no lo saben? Su batalla se librará de nuevo – dice el anciano bebiendo un sorbo

–Basta anciano, no dices nada más que cosas de borrachos! – burla el segundo

–En serio? Has oído del héroe de... – es interrumpido por uno de los hombres

–Héroe? Jajaja! Me contarás historias sobre súper héroes jajaja – ríe de lo dicho del anciano

–Somos pocos los que recordamos nuestro pasado, has olvidado ya tu herencia? – responde quitando las patillas del rostro del hombre y mostrando sus orejas

–Son solo orejas, no significa nada – abusa el cantinero y echa al viejo del bar, al ser empujado el anciano choca con un muchacho que caminaba por la acera provocando reacción en ambos

–Oye anciano! Ten más cuidado quieres? – grita enfadado el muchacho mientras se va y el hombre solo le ve las espaldas

–No puedo creerlo, echado del bar, bueno, me voy a la biblioteca, mi otro hogar – y se va

Mientras que en otro lugar un hombre de cabello pelirojo se asoma por la ventana viendo la ciudad despejada y tranquila

–Maldición, ¿qué ocurre conmigo? Siento como si quisiera más de lo que ya tengo, pero soy un empresario, qué me hace falta para ser más feliz, no será que quiero más poder, el hombre más poderoso en el gobernador de la ciudad y su país, el gobernador Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule yo quiero gobernar tal nación como lo es esta, pero ... ¿Cómo? – se pregunta el hombre furioso al no tener la respuesta

Su corazón deseaba poder y que su nombre se oyera por todos lados, el temible y poderoso Ganondorf

Capítulo 1: Despertando de nuevo.

El parque de Hyrule era conocido por ser extenso y con una gran cantidad de vegetación, sus flores, árboles y arbustos lo hacían ser el parque más bello de toda la ciudad. Preferido para correr y reunirse, o simplemente hacer un picnic en familia. Pero este parque era utilizado más que nada para echarse una siesta por un joven al que nunca se le ve despierto, al comienzo de la historia...

Los sonidos de sus ronquidos se escuchaban encima de uno de los árboles cosa que hizo que una niña fijara que se trataba de su hermano mayor, corriendo hacia el árbol ella toma su telescopio y ve a su perezoso hermano durmiendo. Con mucha experiencia ella sube y grita.

–¡Hermano!– Cosa que hace que el joven dormido se espante y caiga del árbol.

–¡Auch!– Es lo único que dice al caer de cabeza en el suelo, luego se levanta sobándosela para aliviar su dolor.

–Hermano, otra vez estabas dormido ¿no?– Pregunta la niña ladeando la cabeza, signo que demostraba que ya era costumbre de él quedarse dormido.

–Hmp... eso me dolió... Aryll ¿Qué haces aquí?– Le pregunta poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

–Link, la abuela y el abuelo te llaman ¡Ya casi es hora de comer!– dice animosa la niña de ojos negros y cabellos rubios de unos 8 años de edad.

–Si ya voy– responde sarcástico ante la orden de su hermanita.

Link era un joven de 19 años y su cabellos se tornaba rubio, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y tenía los ojos azules. Cosa que causaba reacción en las chicas cuando pasaba frente a ellas. Pero algo era raro en él, era zurdo cosa que no muchos humanos son. Era valeroso y de buen corazón, lo único que le hacía falta era no ser tan dormilón.

En el trayecto de los hermanos salen del parque, y Link toma su motocicleta de marca "Epona". Una de las más confiables pero caras motocicletas de todo el mundo, al llegar a casa una enorme mansión, el chico y la niña bajan y entran al cuarto principal.

–Ya llegamos– Grita el joven, pero al parecer no hay nadie.

–Parece que la abuela está en el jardín y el abuelo en su herrería con nuestro tío hermano – le responde la niña viendo el panorama.

–Si creo que tienes razón, bueno mejor voy arriba – Dice "exausto" el joven.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Estabas durmiendo en el parque– Reclama la niña.

–Si... pero me cansé de conducir jejeje – Responde con una excusa.

Al subir por las escaleras entra a su habitación y se recuesta en su cama, hasta quedarse dormido. Cosa rara fue el sueño que llegó hacia él en ese momento...


	2. Chapter 2 y 3

Capítulo 2: El sueño.

Antes de que la noche cayera el joven soñaba, en su sueño se encontraba parado en una pradera en medio de la nada. Repentinamente un destello azul cegó sus ojos y de entre la luz surgió un hada. Ella se le acerca hasta estar frente a él, para luego hablarle frente a frente.

–Análisis completo, ADN correcto.– Se escucha la voz de ser azul.

–Ahh! ¿!ADN qué?¡– Reacciona asustado el joven.

–Su pulso ha acelerado, Tu destino está muy cerca amo. – Le responde el hada.

–Y... ¿Y tú quién eres?– Le pregunta el joven.

–Mi nombre es Fay, soy el espíritu dentro de la "Espada Maestra".– Contesta a su pregunta.

–¿La Espada qué?– Pregunta el muchacho.

–Parece que aún no estás listo, Fay se retira. – Contesta breve.

Al decir lo último se retira hacia lo lejos hasta ya no ser vista por el joven. Una vez todo terminado, este despierta sudoroso y nervioso, y ve que se encuentra en el suelo al lado de su cama.

–Fay... ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?– Se dice a sí mismo mientras se levanta del suelo. Luego se dirige a la cocina, donde está su abuelo y su abuela cocinando.

–¿Ya habías llegado?– Le pregunta el hombre mayor.

–Smith pasame la sal por favor. – Le ordena la anciana.

–Como digas.– Se queja.

–Hola abuela, hola abuelo.– Saluda el joven confundido.

–Link querido, ¿Ocurre algo?– Le pregunta su abuela al ver su rostro.

–No... – Es su única respuesta.

Su abuela Tina, era su abuela de parte materna, y su abuelo Smith de parte paterna, su hermanita Aryll y su tío, el hermano de su padre eran su única familia desde que sus padres murieron hace cinco años, desde entonces ha sido todo distinto, y el seguro de sus padres ayudó mucho a la familia, Link es el heredero de la empresa de sus padres, cosa que le presiona de vez en cuando, pero con ayuda de sus amigos y familia, él simplemente no se fija en otra cosa, érp ahora se concentraba más que en ese extraño sueño... ¿Quién es Fay y donde la ha visto antes? Era la pregunta que recurría en su mente una y otra vez, y en lo lejos había un joven observando a la familia de Link atentamente.

–Con que... ¿Ya ha llegado la hora?–

Capítulo 3: Ancestros

Cada día era algo distinto, un sueño tras otro lo perseguían, vio visiones de un árbol gigante, de una puerta negra con símbolos negros abriéndose, de un barco con cara, pero sobre todo, a una chica y a un hombre, no lo comprendía ¿Qué significaba todo eso?. Entonces pensó que tal vez ir a la biblioteca de Kakariko, la plaza más visitada en todo Hyrule tendría la respuesta en sus viejos, y llenos de polvo libros. Su abuelo le había contado tantas historias relatadas en aquellos libros, sobre un poder enorme y una lucha eterna que quedó pendiente en el pasado, historias sobre los inicios de todo Hyrule siendo un reino, y míticos párrafos acerca de batallas contra criaturas poderosas, entre otras cosas solo quedaba ir a ver si ese lugar le podría decir algo, acerca de los extraños sueños que llegaban a él. Eran tan reales que en lugar de sueños parecían recuerdos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se sorprende bastante de lo que ve, una extensa cantidad de libros, y nadie dentro leyéndolos, excepto un anciano que leía uno muy antiguo, al notar esto el joven se acerca a él y el anciano le dice.

–Con que... ¿Aún no lo sabes no?– Le dice el hombre aún leyendo el libro.

–¿Saber qué?– Le pregunta.

–Parece que aún no te has dado cuanta de tu destino no? – Le responde.

–Mi... ¿Destino?– Dice confuso.

–Eres zurdo ¿no?– Le pregunta.

–¿Cómo lo supo?– Reacciona ante su adivinanza exacta.

–Entonces sí eres tú.– responde el anciano.


	3. Chapter 4 y 5

Capítulo 4: Una... ¿Espada?

Despierto, con dolor de cabeza y por si fuera más, confundido no sabe describir lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, voces hablando acerca del destino y un centellar de cosas de las cuales no tenía idea, ver su marca de nacimiento sólo le hacía pensar en qué haría ahora aparte de volver a casa y descansar un poco para olvidar las cosas...

–Uf, ¿Qué ha pasado? Esto fue tan extraño que, ni siquiera sé quienes eran ellos y por qué hablaban del destino.– Se decía para sí mismo el joven levantándose del suelo.

–Veo que, ya has despertado.– Le dice una voz en la puerta, cosa que lo hace voltear y ve a un joven de su misma edad, cabellos marrones y ojos verdes con las orejas puntiagudas.

–¿Y tú, quién eres?– Pregunta ya de pie recostándose en una silla.

–Soy Drufus, vengo aquí a informarte acerca de tu destino.– Responde entrando y acercándose a Link.

–Tú eres Link ¿No es así?– Se percata de estar en lo correcto.

–¿Qué, tú también sabes mi nombre?– Pregunta mientras se pone firme para mostrar su autoridad de saber el motivo de que lo conociera.

–Es fácil, te pareces a ellos, de tal manera que eres tú quién tiene su marca de nacimiento en la mano izquierda.– Informa con claridad ante la pregunta, cosa que hace que el joven se acerque.

–Dime, ¿Qué significa esta marca?– Curioso por saberlo le pregunta al joven de ojos verdes.

–No hay tiempo ni lugar aquí para explicarlo, ven conmigo por favor.– Le pide haciendo gesto de que quería que lo siguiera. Este lo sigue y caminan por la calle.

–Debo saber, ¿Qué es eso de destino?– Pregunta mirando los lugares por donde pasaban solo para pasar el rato.

–Ya te he dicho que no hay tiempo ni lugar para explicarlo, si vamos con Kendall él te dirá todo lo que quieras, ha estudiado mucho acerca de la magia de hyrule, sus acontecimientos e historia, también el lenguaje antiguo y cómo han pasado las cosas.– Responde percatándose de que el joven posee una motocicleta y van hacia la casa de Link.

–Muy bien, entonces dime por lo menos ¿Quién te ha enviado?¿Acaso fue ese anciano?– Sigue preguntando mientras veía que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para seguir conduciendo.

–No, el anciano de la biblioteca es Oshus, es muy sabio y sabe muchas cosas al igual que Kendall, pero ese no es el motivo, no me envió nadie más que el destino de ser tu compañero en tu aventura– Responde atrás de la motocicleta.

–Ya veo, esto es cada vez más extraño, es como si todo esto se reuniera...– Es interrumpido por Drufus.

–Por tu destino, Nayru, Farore y Din – Responde.

–¿Y ellas, quiénes son?– Dice entrando por la puerta del estacionamiento de su casa.

–Eso también te lo diré después, vamos con tu abuelo Smith, él debe darte tu espada antes de que todo esto comience.– Informa Drufus.

–Claro, ya veo que también conoces a mi abuelo, en fin iremos con él.– Responde guiando a Drufus con su abuelo.

–Dime, ¿Sabes algo más?– Trata de averiguar más cosas que Drufus supiera que él no mientras avanzan hacia donde está Smith y su taller personal de herrería.

–Por ahora, no sé muchas cosas pero espero que la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora sea acertada.– Responde entrando en la puerta abierta por el joven y ve a Smith en ese lugar.

–Valla Link, es un nuevo amigo.– Observa el anciano.

–Señor Smith, sé que tiene la espada de Ordon guardada.– Dice de forma directa Drufus al anciano, causando la reacción en el anciano y confusión en el joven.

–Y veo, la espada...– Percata Smith.

–Una... ¿Espada?– Pregunta el joven Link sin saber de la cosa mencionada

Capítulo 5: El comienzo de la aventura

Smith, Link y Drufus discutieron un rato sobre lo que era una espada para que Link comprendiera bien hasta que era el momento de llegar al grano Drufus comenzó a hablar.

–Señor Smith, ¿Tiene la espada Ordon no?– Le pregunta viendo su rostro de serenidad, como su supiera que la espada era un nuevo comienzo.

–Sí, sí la tengo pero debo pregunta para que la has de querer.– Le dice Smith reposándose sobre una mesa.

–Para Link, él la necesitará pronto.– Corta con la frase provocando que Link hiciera una pregunta.

–¿Tiene que ver con mi destino?– Pregunta poniéndose de pie, pues estaba sentado en una silla.

–Si. Ahora que tu abuelo te de la espada Ordon iremos con Kendall para que te informes completamente.– Responde viendo al anciano sacar un objeto de un cofre muy antiguo sellado con llave, era una funda con una espada dentro.

–Es esta, es la espada Ordon, espero que te sirva.– Entregándose a Link.

–Pero nunca en la vida he usado o visto una espada hasta ahora claro.– Reclama tomando el artefacto.

–No es momento para hablar de ello, ven conmigo.– Le informa Drufus e inmediatamente se van en la moto hasta el centro de la ciudad.

–Ya llegamos.– Dice Link estacionando su moto.

–Es por acá.– Señala Drufus entrando por una puerta de un edificio abandonado, muy destruido pero parecía fiable de no caer en cualquier momento.

Entraron por una puerta en donde se encontraban tres personas más, dos de ellos con orejas puntiagudas y el otro humano, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

–Bienvenido Link.– Le saluda un chico de su misma edad.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes?– Pregunta.

–Él es Moy, él es Orca y yo soy Kendall.– Responde causando la reacción del chico.

–Me dijeron que tú me dirías algo acerca de mi destino.– Le informa a Kendall a lo que este toma un libro escrito en Hylian.

–Así es, te diré todo lo que sé, por lo que veo tú y Drufus consiguieron la espada Ordon, ja igual que vuestros ancestros seremos un equipo poderoso.– Responde riendo orgulloso.

–Dime Link, ¿Habías visto una espada antes?– Le pregunta Moy.

–No.– Responde.

–Eso no importará Moy, lo trae en la sangre.– Con tono orgulloso dice Orca.

–Solo espero saber qué es lo que ocurre.– Dice Link tomando asiento algo confuso.

–Verás, nuestras orejas son distintas a las de lo demás, es por que nos somos humanos...– Comienza Kendall.

–Entonces ¿Qué somos?– Pregunta el joven.

–No somos humanos, somos Hylians – Le responde y prosigue –Somos una raza que tiene la habilidad de oír a las diosas, Nayru, Farore, Din y Hylia.– Continúa.

–¿No que solo eran tres?– Pregunta Link

–No, son cuatro, hay Deidades, y otras razas como los Goron o los Zora, también están los Deku o los Skullkids, todos ellos dispersos en todo el mundo, pero ocultos y casi extintos, también están los Gerudo de los cuales uno de ellos es el famoso empresario Ganondorf. – Dice Kendall.

–Tenemos conocimientos que nos indican que Ganondorf posee una marca de nacimiento igual a la tuya, pero ese no es el caso, lo que ocurre es que tenemos sospechas que le quiere hacer algo al Gobernador y a su hija.– Le informa Drufus.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?– Pregunta el joven.

–Verás... hay una antigua leyenda que cuenta sobre la lucha eterna de la luz y la oscuridad por el poder sagrado de las diosas, pero si este poder se reúne, aquél que lo toque podrá pedir un deseo y obtendrá el poder completo, sin embargo en las historias se cuenta acerca de un héroe que lo detiene y tú encajas perfectamente con esa descripción, sobretodo por tu marca la cuál refleja que eres su descendiente.– Le informa Kendall.

–Eres parte de un linaje de héroes del pasado que han luchado contra la oscuridad y han salido victoriosos gracias a su esfuerzo y valor al derrotar a la oscuridad. – Interviene Drufus.

–Es nuestro deber completar la historia ahora, así que prepárate, pues estamos aquí ocultos esperando a que esto de comienzo, no habrá marcha atrás después de esto, nos quedaremos aquí.– Dice Kendall concentrando magia en su mano.

–¡Espera! Mi fam... – Es interrumpido por un hechizo de Kendall.

–No hay tiempo ¡Arcraus!– Recita e inmediatamente quedan todos dormidos.

Al cabo de unos días Link es el primero en despertar y ve por una ventana a su alrededor que Hyrule está como siempre, inmediatamente se despiertan también Drufus y los demás.

–¿Qué pasa?– Pregunta Drufus.

Kendall observa por una ventana.

–Ahí vienen, todos a sus posiciones.– Dice en tono bajo a lo que todos responden.

A lo lejos se puede contemplar una orda de monstruos acercándose a la ciudad, listos para atacar y ellos solo eran cuatro...


	4. Chapter 6 7

Capítulo 6: Hora de la espada

Viendo como se acercaban los enemigos en filas de cinco en cinco formados listos para el ataque, los cuatro se encontraban tomando posiciones, como en la puerta del edificio o en las ventanas con pistolas con silenciadores apuntando a algunos enemigos, ya sean Keeses o Stalfos.

–Oye, no sé que sean esas cosas, pero debo ir con mi familia.– Le dice nervioso y asustado Link a Kendall.

–Negativo, debemos protegerte, eres quién tiene el poder para derrotar a Ganondorf.– Le dice haciendo señas a Moy quién bloquea la puerta y no lo deja pasar.

–No lo entienden, debo proteger a Aryll, lo prometí.– Responde hacia Drufus y Kendal.

–¿A sí, a quién?– Pregunta Kendall con tono autoritario.

–A mis padres.– Responde algo entristecido.

–Ve, pero Drusfus irá contigo.– Le permite Kendall viendo el por qué de la promesa.

–¡Vamos!– Grita Drufus ya saliendo.

–Claro.– Responde siguiéndolo.

Toman a "Epona" y se van a toda velocidad tirando a todos los enemigos posibles, los soldados y policías tratan de disparar a los enemigos pero estos les llevan ventaja en número y fuerza, mientras que Link y Drufus llegan a la casa de Link y ven a Smith atacando a unos Goblins.

–¡Hermano!– Grita Aryll viéndolo llegar.

–¡Aryll!– Grita este preocupado.

Inmediatamente Drufus toma un mango saliente de una funda de su espalda, era una espada con la cuál ataca a los Goblins y se dirige con la familia de Link.

–¡Debemos irnos!– Le informa viendo que se avecinaban más tropas de enemigos que por mayoría los vencerían si se quedaban a pelear.

–No puedo, mi familia... – Es interrumpido por Drufus quién le da un golpe con el mango de la espada dejándolo inconsciente, Drufus se lo lleva hasta la moto rápidamente y se van.

–¡Hermano!¡Se lo llevan!– Dice Aryll a sus abuelos y a su tío.

–Tu hermano debe estar a salvo Aryll, no lo veremos dentro de un rato.– Responde su tío y toma su espada junto con Smith, para enfrentar a la horda interminable de enemigos que se acercaban rápidamente.

En el trayecto de Drufus logra salir de la ciudad dejando atrás todo lo demás, sin embargo al recorrer varios kilómetros llega hasta una gasolinera abandonada en donde se reencuentra con Kendall, Moy y Orca.

–Lo lograste Drufus, pensé que no saldrían con vida.– Dice Kendall sentado en una silla frente a una mesa de madera.

–Lo sé, pero fue necesario que lo dejara inconsciente.– Responde Drufus colocando a Link en un sofá después de llevarlo sobre un hombro con dificultad por el peso y el cansancio de huir.

–Ahora qué sigue.– Dice Moy observando al joven sobre el sofá.

–El escudo, obvio.– Le hace observar Orca.

–El escudo Arcano está muy lejos de aquí.– Observa Kendall.

–Solo espero que la señorita Tetra se encuentre a salvo.– Dice Drufus.

–Mientras se quede oculta en esa forma nadie la reconocerá.– Responde Kendall.

–No es solo eso, me preocupa la familia de...– Lo interrumpe Moy.

–No podemos especular lo que ha ocurrido con nuestras familias, pero ahora debemos seguir con nuestra misión.–

–Por ahora debemos conseguir el escudo, ya tememos la espada, eso es una ventaja solo falta que recuerde como usarla.– Informa Kendall.

–Si pudiéramos revertir todo esto...– Se enfurece Drufus golpeando la pared.

–Pero no podemos, debemos continuar.– Responde Orca apoyándose en la pared sentado en otro sofá.

–¿Qué hay de el "Grifo de los dioses"?– Pregunta Drufus.

–Vendrá a su jinete cuando este esté listo.– Responde Kendall viendo por la ventana. –Suban la motocicleta a la camioneta, debemos partir ya.– Indica Kendall señalando por la ventana una camioneta negra.

–Como sea, sabía que no tendríamos tiempo de descansar dentro de un largo tiempo.– Dice entre carcajadas Moy.

Al cabo de un rato van por la carretera, las nubes se tornaron negras y la lluvia llegó hasta ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que cubrieron la motocicleta y todos fueron dentro de la camioneta hasta que por fin todos se dan cuenta de que Link despierta.

–¿Qué... ha pasado?– Pregunta levantándose y sobando el lugar impactado por el mango de la espada de Drufus.

–Veo que has despertado.– Observa Kendall por el retrovisor pues él iba conduciendo.

–Que has hecho...– Murmura. –¡Con mi familia!– Reacciona bruscamente tratando de llegar a Kendall pero es sujeto por Drufus y Moy.

–No lo sé... solo lo saben las diosas...– Corta Kendall.

Capítulo 7: Un nuevo camino, un nuevo destino

Recorrieron un largo camino con reservas de gasolina para no parar en gasolineras de repente, las nubes eran grises y otras naranjas, señal de que todo estaba por cambiar, el recorrido pudo ser largo y se turnaban para conducir día y noche sin descanso temiendo a ser atacados por sorpresa por enemigos.

Pudo ser un trayecto muy largo y agotador pero al final llegaron una villa en medio de la nada, ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas.

–Bienvenidos a Zeraville, valla hasta el nombre es horrible.– Decía Drufus cansado.

–Ya no tenemos reservas de gasolina, si queremos el Escudo Arcano debemos llegar hasta Ouset que está muy lejos de aquí, además al perecer nadie sabe de la existencia de este lugar.– Le responde Kendall levantándose desde atrás.

–Este lugar es tan... aterrador.– Observa Moy.

–Es nuestra única opción, no tenemos más gasolina y necesitamos comer algo, no hamos comido nada desde la última estación de gasolina hace ya demasiados kilómetros.– Le hace observar Orca.

–Sea lo que sea este lugar, no me trae mucha confianza.– Dice Link.

Al bajar unos niños jugaban en un charco de lodo de por ahí,una niña se percata de la presencia de los viajeros y se acerca a Link y a los demás lentamente.

–Qui... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?– Preguntaba la niña temerosa.

–Hola pequeña, ¿Y tus padres?– Le pregunta Link.

–¿Para qué los quieres? Vienes a hacerles daño no.– Insiste la niña enojándose un poco.

–No, verás somos personas buenas, solo queremos gasolina y provisiones ¿Está bien? – Le dice Link con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Claro.– Responde caminando a una casa.

Al cabo de un rato llega un hombre con barba inmensa, con una escopeta por si acaso, salía de una casa de madera en mal estado, al parecer solo había una camioneta en todo el pueblo y pocos habitantes, pero era su única opción.

–¿Qué quieren?– Pregunta el hombre casi calvo con la escopeta.

–Deseamos gasolina y algo de comida.– Responde Kendall.

–¿Y si no quiero darles?– Les responde.

–Sea razonable, estamos aquí por esa simple razón, solo deseamos su comprensión.– Le tranquiliza Link.

–Como sea, les daré lo que quieran pero se deberán largar ahora forasteros.– Les dice con una mirada seria.

–Como guste.– Responde Moy.

Al cabo de un rato llenan el tanque y les dan provisiones para seguir, toman rumbo de nuevo y se dirigen a su nuevo destino, Ouset.

–Veamos, no podemos usar un GPS pues Ganondorf nos rastrearía enseguida, así que utilizaremos un mapa.– Dice Drufus.

–¿Pero cómo sabemos que el escudo está en ese lugar?– Pregunta Orca.

– Ouset es una ciudad bastante grande, tiene un museo en donde se encuentra un a réplica exacta de él, por lo tanto el real se encuentra abajo, en el sótano.– Informa Kendall.

–Esto se pone muy difícil, ¿Qué sigue después de eso?– Pregunta Moy.

–Supongo que el "Bumerán"– Responde Drufus.

–¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? – Le pregunta Link algo extrañado.

–Ya sabes, lo que han hecho tus ancestros.– Responde Orca.

–No te preocupes, siempre estaremos de tu lado, ahora solo debemos ir a Ouset.– Responde Moy.

Mientras los héroes se dirigen a Ouset, el lugar donde yace el escudo Arcano, en Hyrule Ganondorf se encontraba con el gobernador Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.

–Ganondorf, ¿Qué quieres?– Pregunta al hombre que se acercaba.

–Sabes lo que quiero, dame la ciudad, después iré por el mundo.– Responde.

–Jamás, sabes exactamente que yo no te daré nada.– Responde con ira a su opresor.

–Sabes que tengo en la mano Nohansen, es la "Trifuerza"– Le dice mostrando su marca.

–Eso no te servirá de nada, el elegido te derrotará.– Le responde.

–Hmp ¿Crees que ese elegido realmente existe?– Burla Ganondorf.

–¡Serás derrotado Ganondorf! – Le grita.

–Eso ya lo veremos... –

En las afueras de Hyrule una joven es escoltada por dos guardias, era rubia y tenía los ojos azules, por lo que se veía era Tetra, la hija del gobernador.

–Diosas, protejan al Elegido ...– Decía mientras veía por la ventana lluvia caer.


	5. Chapter 8 y 9

Capítulo 8: Ouset

Una camino largo por el cuál la camioneta negra avanzaba sin detenerse en su rumbo, caminos llenos de montañas y praderas con una que otra gasolinera para detenerse a llenar el tanque, la fiel motocicleta siempre iba atrás, esta vez no habría marcha atrás pues estaban cerca de la ciudad de su destino, paso paso se acercaban a lo que parecía al final de la carretera para salir en una ciudad con enorme playa atrás, la playa cubría toda la ciudad, como si fuese una isla con la diferencia de que conectaba con la tierra por medio de un enorme puente recorriendo un largo trayecto, toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de playas inmensas que las olas azotaban con furia, perfecto para surcarse en las olas y refrescarse.

Era increíble, la gente vestía con ropajes tropicales como todos unos isleños, el calor se sentía y se podía oír al mar llamando para quedarse a nadar todo el día y toda la noche. Siguieron su trayecto hasta llegar al centro de ella y encontrarse con un museo lleno de turistas y gente que anhelaba ver sus exhibiciones en un edificio tan moderno. Entraron.

–Wow cuando dijeron "El pasado en el presente" ya entiendo el por qué.– Observaba Moy con atención.

–Este lugar es el famoso museo de Ouset, conocido por sus antiguos artefactos y la historia que resguarda.– Decía Kendall.

A lo lejos había una exhibición con un hombre parado en frente de ella.

–Vengan todos aquellos que quieran saber acerca de grandes historias...– Decía atrayendo gente.

–Vamos, ahora que están distraídos con eso, podemos ir al sótano, las cámaras no serán problema "Torkrall"– Recitó Kendall provocando que las cámaras se desactivaran por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para ir al sótano y buscar el escudo.

–Ya veo... esto tardará un rato...– Decía Moy viendo las infinitas cajas del museo.

–No tenemos tiempo, el escudo está allá.– Dijo Kendall viendo un mapa.

Al acercarse a la caja la abren y para su sorpresa dicho objeto se encontraba dentro, pero fue en ese momento en el que al tomar el escudo, Link comenzó a ver lo que no parecían alucinaciones, sino recuerdos.

Un monstruo gigante se encontraba sobre magma y la cola de un enorme dragón colgaba de arriba, toma un gancho y lo clava en la cola para después provocar el dolor de el dragón provocando que una roca inmensa cayera sobre el enemigo, rompiendo su cuerpo.

Después de esto, Link toma consciencia y se levanta, es en ese momento cuando desenfunda la espada por petición de Knedall y ocurre lo mismo.

Esta vez se encontraba en un lugar que parecía una laguna, de repente una horda de Goblins atacan a una personas presentes y siente un golpe por detrás.

–¿Q...qué ha pasado?– Pregunta mientras lo ayudan a levantarse.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero ten por seguro que esto no es normal...– Se queda en duda Kendall.

Mientras en la afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión oculta en el bosque, Tetra la hija del gobernador se encontraba oculta de las garras de Ganondorf el traidor y nuevo enemigo.

–Señorita Tetra...– Se dirige hacia ella una mujer (impa de ocarina).

–Dime... Impa.– Responde.

–Usted está aquí por protección, tenga por seguro de que su padre estará bien.– Le informa tratando de calmarle.

–No es eso lo que me tiene preocupada, es otra cosa.– Responde Tetra dirigiendo la mirada a Impa.

–Digame lo que quiera señorita, estoy aquí para protegerla.– Responde sentándose a su lado.

–Crees... ¿Que el elegido realmente exista?– Pregunta viendo por la ventana a las nubes grises.

–Claro que existe ¿De qué otra manera podríamos explicar que todo esto sucede?– Le responde.

–Me gustaría conocerlo, me da la impresión de que esto ya había sucedido antes.– Le responde.

–Tal vez el destino está más cerca de lo que crees.– Interfiere una voz de un anciano entrando por la puerta.

–Oshus, siempre tan sabio– Sonríe Tetra.

–Algunas veces solo debemos sentarnos a esperar a ver lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, pero otras podemos recordar cosas de nuestros ancestros ...– Prosigue el anciano.

–Tienes razón– Responde con una sonrisa en el rostro

Capítulo 9: El Libro del Pasado

Tetra e Impa se encontraban charlando con Oshus en la mansión del bosque...

–Impa, me pregunto que habrá pasado.– Se decía Tetra.

–Verás Tetra, hay un antiguo libro que puede narrar los hechos del pasado, está en la librería de este lugar, ve allá sola, pues está protegido para que solo los caballeros y la familia real entren.– Informa Oshus.

–¿Caballeros, familia real?– Pregunta Tetra saliendo por la puerta.

–Ve por el "Libro de Mudora" contiene la información que buscas...– Dice Oshus mientras se sienta.

Cuando Tetra baja la puerta se abre y al entrar se cierra de nuevo prendiendo unas antorchas con "Fuego Azul" y en el centro de la biblioteca reposaba el libro.

–Pero... ¿Qué idioma es este?– Se pregunta Tetra mientras ve los escritos.

–Yo soy el "Libro de Mudora" – Responde una voz que se escucha en toda la habitación.

–¿Qué, quién ha dicho eso?– Pregunta aterrándose un poco.

–Pues yo, el libro que has venido a consultar...– Responde.

–¿Eres tú el libro de Mudora?– Le pregunta.

–Bienvenida, "Princesa Zelda"– Responde.

–¿He? – Pregunta extrañada.

–El destino es distinto para cada uno... Hace siglos se libró la última batalla contra el demonio Mallard, todos contemplaron la paz durante siglos, pero los elegidos nunca nacieron... hasta ahora... – Comienza.

–Dime más por favor– Le suplica Tetra.

–Hace siglos los últimos elegidos prometieron que cambiarían el futuro de sus tierras, siendo rey y reina ellos tuvieron el poder y la sabiduría suficiente para que su hogar prosperara, sin embargo el tiempo fluyó como el viento o el agua y los años de paz se convirtieron en siglos, eso hasta que hace muchos años naciera por fin uno de los elegidos, trayendo consigo a los otros dos y al nuevo destino...– Termina el libro.

–Pero... ¿Quiénes fueron los últimos elegidos?– Pregunta Tetra.

–No puedo revelarte mucho por ahora, pero te diré que provienes de un linaje de princesas del reino de Hyrule.– Responde.

–¿Reino? No, te equivocas, querrás decir ciudad ¿no? – Trata de corregir.

–Esto no siempre fue una ciudad, el destino ha llegado, sin embargo antes deben... recordar...– Termina el libro antes de que la puerta se abra de nuevo.

–Recordar... pero ¿Cómo? – Se pregunta Tetra pensativa.

Tetra ve otros libros antiguos y los abre, en uno de ellos imágenes que jamás había visto y la misma escritura antigua.

Los libros, antiguos y sabios se dan cuenta de la presencia de Tetra y se traducen del antiguo Hylian al actual.

–Ropajes verdes con una espada de doble filo para repeler al mal... pero qué dice aquí ... No puede ser posible, la última batalla fue hace tanto tiempo que estos personajes han quedado olvidados, dice acerca de que las tres partes del poder dorado se reunirán de nuevo y pelearán por la paz o la oscuridad, tres elegidos, dos de ellos se conocen, siempre ha ocurrido esto al parecer pero ¿Quienes son ellos tres?–

Tras leer las únicas páginas traducidas se da cuenta de que el destino traería una guerra, entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Mientras Ganondorf se encontraba con el gobernador.

–El pasado quedó en el pasado... hmp, valla sorpresa, ahora el pasado vendrá al presente...– Ríe Ganonodorf.

–No tienes idea de lo que haces Ganondorf...– Le responde Nohansen.

–No puedo creerlo Nohansen, tu hija ¿Será ella uno de los elegidos?- Le pregunta.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses...– Le dice.

–Ya veo, no me dirás en donde está, entonces deberé obligarte a decirme... sufre Nohansen.– Responde Ganondorf saliendo, truena los dedos antes de salir y los enemigos que rodaban al gobernador lo electrifican hasta hacerlo retorcer de dolor...


End file.
